crossfitfandomcom-20200215-history
CrossFit Wiki
Cf.jpg|CrossFit|link=CrossFit|linktext=Forging Elite Fitness since 2000 Brooke-ence-20.jpg|Brooke Ence|link=Rich Froning Jr.|linktext=CrossFit's Best Weightlifter F.jpg|Rich Froning Jr.|link=Rich Froning Jr.|linktext=4x CrossFit Games champion Ng.jpg|Emily Friedman|link=Emily Friedman|linktext=From Softball to CrossFit __NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to the CrossFit Wiki. We're a collaborative community about the CrossFit Games that anyone, including you, can edit. We cover everything related to the sport, including the athletes, the workouts, and events! Browse through biographies of the fittest people in the world and select the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Andrea Ager is an American professional CrossFit athlete. She previously ran track and field for Colorado Mesa University. Ager earned an Exercise Science degree in college and has a history playing volleyball and swimming. Ager discovered CrossFit in September 2010 while in Colorado, her hometown. In 2011, she moved to California to compete with and be coached by the top CrossFitters in the world. The same year, Ager finished 17th place in the open for SoCal and was part of a team that finished 5th place at the 2011 CrossFit Games. In 2012, she finished 6th place in the open and 5th in the SoCal Regionals. Ager was defining herself as a vital team competitor and aggressive individual athlete, earning her title as one of the all-time fittest people in the world. (read more)... ---- Christmas Abbott is an American CrossFit athlete and a professional NASCAR pit crew member. She is the first woman to be seen on a NASCAR pit crew. Abbott does not have a deep athletics history, her only significant experience being in middle school. She began exercising after returning from Iraq as a civilian contractor in her early 20s. Abbott then joined CrossFit Invoke in Raleigh, North Carolina. Abbott became a member of the highly-respected CrossFit Headquarters Seminar Staff. With Invoke, Abbott has led the team to the Mid-Atlantic Regionals for three consecutive years. (read more)... The 2014 CrossFit Games were held on July 22–27, 2014 at the StubHub Center in Carson, California and were the eighth annual edition of the Games. The CrossFit Games are an annual competition to determine the "Fittest in the World" and feature workouts designed using the CrossFit program. Rich Froning Jr. was the men's winner, winning his fourth consecutive competition. Froning Jr. is has been considered one of the fittest people of all-time. Camille Leblanc-Bazinet of Canada won the women's event, with 80 straight pull-ups, one of the highest totals seen on either side. CrossFit Invictus won the Affiliate Cup. The 2014 CrossFit Games Open was held over the course of five weeks in February and March and had 209,585 participants, an event record. The top 48 men, 48 women, and 36 teams across the five Open workouts from each of the 17 regions participated in a three-day Regionals competition, with the top three (one or two in smaller regions) men, women, and teams advanced to the CrossFit Games. (read more)... Dsi.jpg|CrossFit|link=Category:CrossFit C.jpg|Workouts|link=Category:Workouts a.jpeg|Events|link=Category:Events Jk.jpg|Male Athletes|link=Category:Male athletes Fou.jpg|Female Athletes|link=Category:Female athletes Who is currently the best male CrossFitter? Rich Froning Jr. Jason Khalipa Mathew Fraser Josh Bridges Scott Panchik Other Who is currently the best female CrossFitter? Camille Leblanc-Bazinet Annie Thorisdottir Julie Foucher Michele Letendre Valerie Voboril Other Who is your favorite female CrossFitter? Camille Leblanc-Bazinet Andrea Ager Julie Foucher Annie Thorisdottir Christmas Abbott Denae Brown Jackie Perez Emily Friedman Other Who is your favorite male CrossFitter? Kyle Kasperbauer Rich Froning Jr. Scott Carlson Neal Maddox Mikko Salo Rob Forte Other Category:Browse